Total Drama Return
by XxGraphsxX
Summary: Five years after the end of Revenge of the Island, Chris brings back ten original cast members and ten from last season to compete in a plane ride around the world to compete for the million dollar prize! How will five years have effected everyone? Will new relationships form? Who will work with who? Find out in Total Drama Return!


**Disclaimer:**

 **Hello everyone! I thought I would give it my shot at writing a Total Drama Story, five years later! For the most part each character still looks the same, maybe a bit taller, just so its way easier for you guys to visualize it!**

 **I decided to take twenty characters that I would love to develop more (sorry for the early outs I guess then) and have my own take on what the fifth installment of Total Drama would look like! I hope you guys enjoy and jump on in for the ride!**

 **Also, just to be clear, Pahkitew Island and the Ridonculous Race do not exist (at least yet) in this universe.**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters!**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in front of a brand new jumbo jet, smiling at a camera as he awaited his longtime return to network television.

"Yo, it is Chris McLean, coming at you live five years later after the end of Revenge of the Island!" The host exclaimed excitedly to the camera, "we know how much you have missed the contestants and we have decided to bring back twenty of them for one more epic season that will hopefully leave you guys satisfied for your next ten lives!"

"We decided to bring back twenty contestants we may not have seen a lot of and will have a lot of energy to bring to the table for an exciting season." The host continued as he started walking towards two buses, "ten original contestants from the first season and ten from Revenge of the Island that have not won this game are coming back!"

"Also, rumor has it for the most part none of them have intervened over the past five years so hopefully meeting new people will add to the drama." The host added with a small chuckle.

"We are going to be going around the world again, doing challenges over the past four seasons and some new ones too along the way as we get ready for the new season of...

Total

Drama

Return!"

* * *

 _ **(Theme Song)**_

* * *

"So, let's begin meeting the contestants," the host began and then raised his finger, "oh yeah! If they seem confused on why they are here, they think they are on their way to a Total Drama Reunion Special, so they may be a little pissed, but let's meet our first contestant!

As the host finished his statement, an older, roughly twenty-two-year-old man walked out of the bus and looked around, "let's welcome back Noah!" Chris cheered as the schemer looked confused.

"What do you mean by welcome back?" Noah asked confused as the host grinned at him.

"Season five of Total Drama bro! You made the cut!" Chris cheered as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Noah said as he rolled his eyes and as he finished another former contestant walked out of the bus.

"Trent! Welcome back man!" Chris cheered as Trent continued walking out of the bus with his guitar in one hand and clothing bag in the other.

"I thought this was a reunion special?" Trent asked as the host shook his head.

"How else would I get you to agree to this?" The host asked as Trent sighed and walked next to Noah.

"Let's not forget Courtney!" Chris said as Courtney walked out of the bus.

"Another season to win a million dollars?" The CIT asked as Chris nodded, "finally! Took you long enough to get us another chance."

"Someone who actually wants to play besides Owen? Hell must have frozen over." Noah stated as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You are telling me you don't want a million dollars?" The CIT asked as Noah shrugged.

"Good point," he said as the next contestant made their way out of the bus.

"Izzy! Welcome back!" Chris cheered as Izzy ran out of the bus.

"Oh, my god, we are actually back!" Izzy cheered as she ran off the bus, "one more chance for Izzy to show off all of the skills she has!"

"And please don't hold back," Chris chuckled as he saw the next contestant walk off the bus.

"Is someone talking about skills? Because the definition of skilled is right here!" Tyler cheered as he ran off the bus and tripped over a step. "Ow!"

"If skilled in hurting themselves, then yeah, you are plenty skilled." Noah said as Tyler got up and ran over next to Izzy.

"You are going down Tyler!" Izzy smiled at the jock as he grinned.

"Oh, it is so on!" Tyler cheered as he awaited the next contestant.

"Bridgette!" Chris announced as Bridgette got off the bus.

"Hey guys," Bridgette smiled as she walked over to her former contestants.

"Hey, good to see you again Bridgette." Trent smiled at the surfer girl and they proceeded to high-five.

"Good to see you too Trent," Bridgette said as she greeted her old friend.

"Here comes our season one runner up: Gwen!" Chris announced as the goth girl looked hugely skeptical.

"We are NOT doing another season, are we?" Gwen asked as the host shook his head, "ugh, this better be the last one!"

"I hope not," Chris smiled as he looked toward the bus, "The Codster! Welcome back bro!" Chris stated as Cody walked off the bus.

"Glad to be back man!" Cody smiled and walked towards the other contestants, "Gwen, great to see you again."

"Good to see you too buddy," Gwen said to her friend as Cody looked skeptical of the word buddy.

"Katie is back as well!" Chris cheered as Katie walked off the bus and over to the other contestants.

"Hey guys!" Katie smiled at her former friends, "haven't played since season one so this should be interesting!"

"Where is your other half?" Courtney asked as Katie shrugged.

"I guess Chris just asked me, me and Sadie haven't really talked in a while." Katie stated as she looked down and rubbed her shoulder, "but that won't distract me from giving it my all!"

"Glad to hear!" Chris said as he looked back at the bus and watched a model walk off the bus, "Our final contestant from season one is Justin! Five years later and you've still got it!"

"Thanks man, always glad to hear that!" Justin smiled as he walked towards the contestants as Katie and Courtney smiled at the model.

"Now we are going to introduce the ten contestants coming back from Revenge of the Island!" Chris smiled as the other contestants just stood their blankly, "have any of you guys met these newbies before?" They all shook their heads.

"Never really had a desire to," Courtney stated.

"Too busy with my music," Trent added.

"Didn't care," Noah said.

"There was another season?" Tyler asked confusedly.

"Well, let's meet them!" Chris cheered as the first one to walk out was a dark-skinned jock, "everyone, this is Lightning, our season four runner up!"

"Lightning is here to win!" Lightning cheered as he pumped his guns, "Lightning got cheated last season and lost to that twerp Cameron!"

"You lost fair and square," Chris smiled at the jock.

"Other countries disagree and state that Lightning won!" Lighting yelled at the host and poked him with his finger, "also, is that twerp back? Lightning wants to kick him out which he deserves for not only stealing Lightning's win, but his immunity!"

"Hold a grudge much?" Noah asked as Lightning glared at him.

"Only when the Lightning was cheated!" Lightning yelled as he went to walk over to the other contestants.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam we are back!" Dakota cheered as her and Sam walked out of the bus.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Sam announced from the bus as he put his arm around Dakota and walked with her to the others.

"Dakota and Sam, welcome back!" Chris cheered as he looked a little skeptical, "Dakota, you seemed to have recovered well from the mutation."

"Yeah, it took a lot of therapy to get back to that no thanks to you!" Dakota glared at the host but then smiled, "but my boy Sam helped me through the process without ever batting an eye."

"Anything for the most awesome girl in the world!" Sam smiled at his lady friend.

"Am I the first one off the bus?" Brick asked as he stood at the entrance of the bus but was then thrown back by someone behind him.

"Nope, that honor will go to this winner!" Jo cheered as she got off the bus and walked up to Chris.

"You got beat by a lot of people," Chris smiled as Brick walked off the bus next to Jo, "but anyways, welcome back Brick and Jo!"

"Thank you for the honor of returning sir!" Brick saluted the host.

"At ease soldier," Chris told the cadet as he walked over to the others and Jo followed.

"This competition will be a cake walk now that we all know what we are up against," Jo stated as she looked at Cody. "This may even have weaker contestants then last time."

"Hey! I got third place!" Cody yelled as Tyler patted his back.

"Let's welcome back one of our favorites from season four: Scott!" Chris cheered as Scott grinned and walked off the bus with many glared from his former contestants.

"I have been more ready for anything in my life," Scott smiled as he walked off the bus and over to the host, "thanks for letting me come back."

"No problem dude, you gave great ratings!" Chris smiled as Scott walked over to the other players.

"Try not to throw challenges this time pit stain," Jo yelled at Scott rolled his eyes.

"We will see what happens," Scott laughed as he looked at Courtney. "And what is your name gorgeous?"

"It is none of your business!" Courtney yelled at him as he chuckled.

"I like you." Scott smiled and began to await the next contestant.

"Our favorite couple: Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced as Mike and Zoey walked off the bus.

"We are back!" Mike cheered as he walked with his arm around Zoey.

"And this time we get to compete together," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend and they kissed.

"Oh good, another make out all the time couple." Noah stated, rolling his eyes and then looking over at Bridgette as she looked away.

"We cannot forget about Anne Maria!" Chris smiled as Anne Maria walked off the bus.

"Yo guys, good to see ya smucks again!" Anne Maria smiled and walked over to the others and nudged Mike, "am I going to get to see Vito again?"

"I hope not," Mike said sadly as Zoey patted the back of her boyfriend.

"And lastly, we have Dawn!" Chris announced as Dawn walked off the bus and looked confused at Chris.

"Have you really been living with your mom since last season because you can't find success anywhere?" Dawn asked the host as he looked surprised.

"No... I mean maybe...I mean...go stand by the others!" Chris said angrily as the moon girl walked towards the others.

"Good to see you guys!" Dawn smiled as Cody ran up to her.

"Hey there, I'm Cody!" Cody smiled at the moon girl.

"I know, I saw your season, you were pretty funny." Dawn smiled as she walked towards the players from her season.

"That's good, right?" Cody asked Trent as he shrugged.

"Well now that you are all here, let's get to it!" Chris cheered as all the contestants looked over at him. "This season, we will be going around the world, do challenges from past seasons and some new ones, for our most epic seasons ever!"

"Around the world, how original." Noah stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I know!" Chris cheered as he ignored the bookworm. "You will be competing for the million-dollar prize against each other until there is one contestant left standing!"

"I will never argue about getting a chance to get a million bucks!" Tyler cheered as he high-fives Lightning.

"Lightning wants to take the million and buy another million dollars so it has a friend!" Lightning cheered.

"That is an awesome idea!" Tyler cheered as Trent just smacked his own head.

"I won't even tackle this one," Noah told Trent as he began to chuckle.

"You guys done?" Chris asked the group that interrupted and they all nodded in agreement. "Good, before we go on with the rest of the rules, lets head into the jet and head to our first destination!"

* * *

The contestants all began to stand together in what looked like the cafeteria of the ship, in there was four tables with five seats each. "this is where meals will be, you guys can hang out here in your free time or go for one of Chef's meals!" Chris announced to the contestants.

"So just hang out then?" Scott asked as a knife was thrown over his head and he turned to see Chef glaring at him, "and eat Chef's food, nothing wrong with that!"

"Oh yeah, and Chef is back!" Chris cheered as Chef still looked very angry, "and we are all excited about that!"

"Where will the Lightning be laying his head?" Lightning asked the host as he grinned.

"I was hoping you would ask!" The host cheered and left the room to the left and the contestants followed.

* * *

The contestants entered the same death trap room from season three with three long brown benches and plenty of spider webs. "This does not suit the Lightning well!" Lightning yelled as the host shrugged.

"Not my problem," The host smiled as most of the contestants sighed.

"I have a bench allergy, my sinuses clog if I don't sleep on a bed or something comfy." Sam stated.

"Again, not my problem" Chris stated. "But luckily, there will be a spot for the winning team to stay at!"

* * *

The contestants entered a very nice first class area with golden chairs that could lean back, five star meals, and massage table. "This is where the winning team will get to stay and get well rested before every challenge!" Chris explained as the contestants smiled.

"At least this didn't change," Cody smiled as he looked around the nice room.

"This will always be the Lighting's room!" Lightning cheered and begun pumping his arms, showing off his muscles. "Lightning is going to ride this room till the end!"

"It's like you want a target on your back." Noah told the jock who ignored him and continued pumping his guns.

"You need to win this room for me every week Sam." Dakota whispered to her boyfriend who nodded.

"But, the real place you don't want to end up is this way!" Chris cheered as he went down to the last hallway and the contestants soon followed.

* * *

"This is the elimination room," Chris began as him and the contestants made their way into the room, "here, the only person to not receive a golden marshmallow, symbolizing all season of Total Drama and victory, will take the drop of shame!"

"Are you going actually give them out this time, unlike the peanuts?" Noah asked as Chris glared at him.

"Yes, and I did that at least once." Chris glared at the nerd, "so that is everything you need to see on the plane."

"This doesn't seem so bad!" Mike smiled at Zoey but after saying that a raccoon fell from the ceiling onto Mike, "ah! Get it off!" He yelled as he began to run around the plane.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled as she chased her boyfriend and tried to help him get the raccoon off.

"Also, do not forget about our bathroom confessional camera!" The host reminded excitedly, "it is an audience favorite!"

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Trent - "It is going to be interesting, I didn't get to do World Tour so the whole around the world thing is new to me than others."

Courtney - "Those new contestants are going to be a problem, I should have done my research, that Scott guy is just completely gross."

Scott - "These contestants are so dumb! I need to win this season more than anything in my life, I got to be careful because a lot of them are still going to be holding grudges from last time."

Noah - "I wasn't too much a fan of my contestants on my season, because they keep voting me off first, but I already don't like the new cast. Also, if I keep hearing that Lightning guy talk in the first person, I am going to lose a lot more brain cells then all the ones I have lost on the seasons I have been on combined.

* * *

"So, what are the teams going to be then Chris?" Trent asked the host.

"I am guessing it will be old players vs. new players? Jo asked as the host shook his head.

"Guys vs. girls?" Katie asked as the host shook his head again.

"Old players vs. new players?" Tyler asked as Noah slapped his own head.

"We already guessed that one genius," Noah said as Tyler scratched his head.

"I am confused again," Tyler sighed.

"If you guys stop talking I will tell you." The host interjected as the contestants got silent. "We are going to be heading to Egypt to do the first challenge to determine the teams!"

"Sounds simple enough," Jo stated, "no one better get in my way!"

"You better stay out of Lightning's way!" Lightning yelled at Jo, "don't think Lightning forgot about the time you made Lightning shark bait!"

"Save this awesome drama for the challenge!" Chris yelled as the two jocks shrugged and looked away from each other. "We will be landing in a few hours so please feel free to hang around the plane and get to know each other till then!" Chris finished as he walked towards the cockpit so that he could fly the plane with Chef.

"So, we just hang out then?" Mike asked and a few others nodded, "cool!"

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

Mike - "I am worried about the others finding out about my multiple personality disorder, maybe I will just ease into telling them."

Zoey - "I hope the others don't view me and Mike being a couple as a threat, it would be fair of them to think that and I don't want to tell them what to think but I just hope they like us."

Cody - "So many new babes to talk to and Chris is giving us time to mingle, this is awesome!"

* * *

 _(Loser Hall)_

A few of the contestants began relaxing in the loser hall and beginning to mingle and get to know each other. Katie, Bridgette, and Courtney were sitting on one of the benches.

"So how have you guys been since World Tour?" Bridgette asked as Courtney smiled.

"Well, I began law school to become a lawyer," Courtney stated, "luckily I didn't have to take any classes this summer so this did not get in the way."

"I just recently started going to fashion school to try and be a model designer," Katie smiled.

"That is so cool!" Bridgette stated, excited for her friend, "how is Sadie doing?"

"We don't really talk anymore," Katie said sadly, "you guys know how it is. Once you graduate from high school, you start fading out of your friendships there and it is just how life works."

"I am sorry to hear that," Courtney said as she patted Katie on the back, "but at least you can grow as an independent in this game!"

"That is true," Katie added.

"So many of the new players have relationships, we need to be targeting them." Courtney stated as she slammed her fist onto her hand, "that is why it is good Geoff isn't here Bridgette, he would just weigh you down!"

"Me and Geoff aren't together anymore..." Bridgette stated sadly as she looked down, Courtney gasped.

"What happened?" The CIT asked her friend.

"Well, it was going good for a while," Bridgette said looking up. "But, after a few years we wanted separate things, I really wanted to settle down together and move in and he wanted to keep partying and being very outgoing."

"I am sorry to hear that Bridgette," Katie said as she gave condolences to her friend, "but now we get to look at all the single guys here!"

"I wouldn't go near any of these guys without hosing them off," Courtney added, "they are all so about themselves or completely weird."

"Hey, there are some good guys here." Bridgette smiled as she pointed over to Trent, Cody, and Tyler. "Though they probably have different conversations and relate differently than we do."

"So how have you guys been since World Tour?" Cody asked as Trent smiled.

"I formed a real band with a few dudes," Trent began, "doing online college at the same time just in case we get some tours."

"Dang, that sounds pretty cool!" Cody said, "dating anyone these days?"

"Nah, haven't really since me and Gwen broke up," Trent said, "I just find it so hard to find a girl that doesn't want to date me because I am 'famous'."

"I get ya man," Cody stated, "soon I am going to find me a nice hotty, especially since there is so much new talent! Though Tyler doesn't get us because he's got Lindsay."

"About that..." Tyler began sadly, "me and Lindsay broke up."

"Dude, what happened?" Trent asked his jock friend.

"Well, we didn't really have much to talk about," Tyler began, "I want a girl I can talk to for a long time and she never runs out of things to say if that makes sense."

"Kind of," Trent added, "but the right girl will come along, she could even be here."

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Cody - "I am really sad Tyler and Lindsay broke up, but now we can be each other's wingmen!"

Tyler - "Sad about me and Lindsay, but who knows, maybe Mrs. Right is here!"

Courtney - "I don't get why these girls would be interested in these guys, they are all so...weird."

Bridgette - "I am excited for this season, opportunity to make new relationships and get my mind off things!"

* * *

 _(Mess Hall)_

Mike and Zoey were sitting next to each other, "I am so glad we get to compete together again," Mike said to his girlfriend.

"Me too, it is going to be awesome!" Zoey cheered with her boyfriend, "but we should try and make new friends with the older contestants, get in good with them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mike stated as he got up and looked around and saw Noah reading a book and sat down by him, "hey, I am Mike!"

"That is awesome for you," Noah began, "your parents must be so proud you accomplished that."

"Well that was rude!" Mike began as he took a deep breath and hunched over, becoming Chester "back in my day people didn't isolate themselves! They went to parties and began to meet each other and danced with strangers and married them after that dance!"

Noah, confused on what was happening, looked over skeptically at Chester as he took a deep breath again and became Mike again, "what was that?"

"I have multiple personality disorder," Mike began, rubbing his arm. "I have a few personalities I can turn into."

"Interesting," Noah said as him and Mike began to talk more. On the other side of the room, Zoey made her way to approach Izzy and Dawn, "hey girls!" Zoey said as the two girls were meditating.

"Ssssh we are meditating!" Izzy stated with her eyes closed in a pretzel position, "please do not ruin my concentration!"

"Sorry, was that mean to do?" Zoey asked, not wanting to be impolite.

"Why are so you worried about talking to us?" Dawn asked, "it's all over your aura you are nervous about getting ahead in this game because of your relationship with Mike."

"Dawn...you are so good at that stuff!" Zoey said as she sat down next to them.

"I am Izzy by the way," Izzy smiled at Zoey and broke her trance to shake her hand.

"Zoey," Zoey stated as she smiled at her new-found friendships.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Lightning was preparing a snack as Jo, Scott, and Brick walked in. "Lightning can't find the salt to make his meat taste better!" Lighting yelled.

"Shut your pie hole for now jockstrap," Jo yelled at the jock and he glared at Jo, "we were thinking of us four strong players teaming up and having each other's backs."

"Lightning is a team of one!" Lightning yelled at Jo, "he doesn't need anyone to get his back!"

"You are a threat dude, the less people going after you the better." Scott assured him as Brick nodded.

"Plus, Jo made Lightning shark bait last season, not cool!" Lightning glared at Jo who rolled her eyes.

"Get over the past and focus on what is important right now: winning." Jo said slyly at Lightning who raised his eyebrow.

"The Lightning does like winning..." Lightning began and began to think, "Lightning will join the alliance!"

"Good to hear," Scott smiled and looked over at Brick, "and you can keep a secret, right solider?"

"Sir yes sir!" Brick yelled as he saluted at Scott.

"Good to hear." Scott grinned.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Mike - "Noah is a cool guy! We have a lot in common, I hope me and him can grow as friends. I am sad that Cameron is not here, he was the closest friend I made all of last season besides Zoey."

Zoey - "I am so glad Dawn and Izzy were so welcoming, maybe it's because they are outsiders like me."

Jo - "Forming an alliance this early is good, I am just really glad Brick decided to join us villains because he is such a nice guy." She smiled and then looked at the camera, "not that that means anything!"

Lightning - "Lightning don't need a team, especially from Jo, but the less people on Lightning's back the better!"

* * *

 _(Winner's Lounge)_

Sam and Dakota were sitting in the winner's lounge talking for a while before Dakota got up, "I am going to the bathroom, see ya soon boo!" Dakota smiled at her boyfriend and walked away, Sam cooed and soon Justin came to sit down next to him.

"Alright man, I have to ask, how did such an ugly guy like you get a hot girl like that?" Justin asked the geek who smiled.

"I was just myself," Sam began as Justin busted out laughing as Sam glared at him, after a minute Justin noticed to glare and stopped laughing.

"Oh, you were serious?" Justin asked and Sam nodded, "my bad, go on."

"Well, she appreciated how nice I was to her when she was a princess, then became bald, and then became a giant monster." Sam shared while remembering the old times, "and when she got back and begun many treatments and therapies I stood by her side supporting her and loving her." As Sam finished his story, Gwen, who was sitting in a chair behind, then turned.

"Aw, that is actually really sweet and caring," Gwen told the geek as he smiled.

"Yeah, she is the love of my life, I hope we can stay together always," Sam smiled, "I also hope to be a role model for all my friends out there stuck in the friend zone or going for the girl out of their league that us nerdy guys are worth it."

"1 in a million my friend," Justin said as he leaned back in the chair and put cucumbers over his eyes. "Now it is my time to just relax!" As soon as he closed his eyes he kept getting poked to which annoyed him and he took the cucumbers off his eyes, "What?"

"Hey there handsome!" Anne Maria said as she smiled at the model, "you looking to do some hanging out?"

"Nope I am too busy doing this." Justin stated as he went back to laying down with the cucumbers over his eyes.

"Wait till you see what I can do's with my hairs" Anne Maria stated as she began to spray her hair and it sprayed onto the girl sitting behind her as she began coughing.

"Can you not?" Gwen asked angrily at Anne Maria who just kept patting her hair.

"Sorry, my hair is none of your business." Anne Maria smiled as she continued spraying her hair.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Gwen - "That girl needs to learn to be more considerate of others or she is going to go home."

Anne Maria - "I don't get what that vampires problem was, my hair is of top importance." She smiled and began spraying her hair then patting it.

Sam - "I am so lucky to have a girl like Dakota, she is my world!"

Justin - "A lot of weird people on this season, the weirdest being that Dakota girl and dating a thing like Sam, that is not normal."

* * *

 _(Mess Hall)_

After a few hours of hanging out, the twenty contestants all ended up being in the mess hall of the jet around what felt like five at night to get some dinner, they broke off into the four respected tables. At the first table sat Trent, Cody, Tyler, Bridgette and Gwen. The second table held Scott, Lightning, Jo, Brick, and Justin. The third table sat Mike, Zoey, Noah, Dawn, and Izzy. The final table held Anne Maria, Sam, Dakota, Katie, and Courtney.

"Weird, season five," Cody told his table, "it's weird being back after starting so many years ago."

"I feel you man," Trent said. "Feels like just yesterday we were arriving to the island for the first time and just meeting each other."

"Those were the days," Bridgette smiled, "that guy with the guitar."

"Says the girl with the surfboard," Trent joked back which made Bridgette laughed, "you kept almost taking people out!"

"I can be a klutz," Bridgette laughed.

"Good old Owen won that season," Gwen stated. "I was so close."

"I was loyal to team Gwen all the way," Cody said which made Gwen smiled.

"You always have been." Gwen said to Cody.

"You guys think this first challenge is going to be insane?" Tyler asked.

"It's Chris, it can only be awful." Gwen said as Cody nodded.

At table two, there was not as much chatter there, "you guys are really quiet." Justin said to his table as they all looked at him.

"Lightning focused on the game tonight!" Lighting stated to the model, "don't try and distract the Lighting or you might just get struck!"

"Sorry I asked." Justin said as he went back to eating.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Justin - "Rude much? How did he get second place?"

Lightning - "When Lightning is focused on the game, you do not distract the Lightning!"

Trent - "I got to say if I have been getting along with anyone the most is Bridgette, she is really cool. I'd consider dating her if she wasn't dating Geoff."

* * *

At table three, a lot more to chat about there, "And there Izzy was, bottom of the ninth when she led the baseball team to the touchdown!"

"Are you mixing up sports?" Mike asked Izzy as she shook her head.

"It's Izzy's story don't interrupt!" Izzy yelled as Mike sat up straight and terrified.

"Sorry, go on." Mike stated quickly which made Izzy smile again.

"Yeah, we do not want to ruin this very factual story," Noah joked with the table.

"Noah, just because your dad didn't support you enough like you wanted doesn't mean you shouldn't support others," Dawn told the bookworm as he looked taken aback and confused.

"I... how did you...sorry..." Noah muttered out and went back to eating his food silently.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Mike - "I never saw Noah so speechless before."

Dawn - "Sometimes people need a reminder of what is going on with them so they start learning to work on it and treat others and the world better."

Noah - He is sitting in the confessional looking sad, "that girl somehow knows way too much about me."

* * *

At the final table, there was plenty of chatter going on as some of the old and news contestants continued to try and get to know each other. "So, you guys met on the show?" Katie asked Sam and Dakota as they both nodded.

"Yeah, same team!" Sam smiled as Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"We get it, you two are together," Anne Maria scoffed, "we don't need to hear the same story thirty times."

"We are just answering people's questions, gosh." Dakota said as she frowned.

"That was a little rude" Courtney said, "they are entitled to answer questions when asked."

"Thanks Courtney," Sam smiled and Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Fine, imma go sit by dat Justin fellow." Anne Maria said as she got up and walked away.

"Who needs her," Sam said as he looked at the table, "as far as I am concerned, everyone here is awesome!"

"I agree," Courtney smiled.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Anne Maria - "Those two love birds are making me sick."

Dakota - "That girl needs a reality check, obviously, her daddy didn't spoil her enough."

Courtney - "Of course I could care less about their love story, but the more people that think I care what they have to say the better because they won't be going after me."

* * *

As Anne Maria walked away, Scott came over and took her seat next to Courtney, "hey there doll face."

"What do you want?" Courtney asked Scott as he grinned.

"Just wanted to get to know the older players, that is all." Scott smirked at Courtney as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she said, "I smell deceit coming off your horrible body odor."

"Yeah Scott, no one wants to get to know you." Dakota told Scott, "you are just going to use people, throw challenges, and get your team voted off."

"Tough crowd," Scott sighed as he got up and walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Sam - "I know not to feel bad for Scott, but all of last season I never saw him give up that easily to win someone."

* * *

After a few more hours, the host of the show walked in, "hey guys, we will be landing in Egypt real soon, you may want to strap in!" Chris cheered as he went back to the cockpit and everyone took a seat to sit in as they waited to land.

* * *

Outside the jet, the contestants all stood by each other as Chris walked outside wearing Egyptian get up, "welcome to this season's first challenge!" Chris announced.

"Also, Total Drama World Tours first challenge!" Noah announced as Tyler laughed.

"Anyway," the host interjected the nerd, "you will be going through the pyramid and it will determine the teams for this season."

"How many teams are their going to be this time?" Trent asked.

"For the first time, ever, we will be doing four teams!" Chris announced, "keep things pretty well divided."

"So, elimination ceremony you have a one in five chance of going home," Zoey stated, "those are not good odds."

"No, they are not!" Chris cheered, "but that is only bad for you guys! Anyway, first five out will be on one team and then so on and so forth, got it?"

"Crystal," Gwen stated to the host.

"Then go!" Chris yelled as all the contestants ran off to make their way into the pyramid.

* * *

All twenty of the contestants made their way into the pyramid and entered a room that had ten doors in it with a number above each representing which path it was which left most of the contestants confused, "so do we split up?" Katie asked.

"I guess we just go in whichever direction we want," Justin said as everyone began talking and trying to form groups to decide in which direction to go into.

Meanwhile, Lightning didn't hesitate to go through the door that had the number 1 above it, "Lightning is number 1, aw yeah!" He yelled as he continued to make his way down the path.

While groups were forming, Cody, Tyler, Izzy, and Dawn went through door number 3. Scott, Jo, and Brick went through door number 5. Trent, Bridgette, Gwen, Katie, and Courtney went through door number 9. Noah, Mike, and Zoey went through door number 2, Anne Maria and Justin went through door number 6, and Sam and Dakota made their way through door number 7.

* * *

 _(Door 9)_

Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Gwen, and Courtney continued to walk down the path which seemed like just a long hallway with pumpkin torches lit up with a small fog raining down from the ceiling. "Seems like we picked the easy route," Trent said as he stood close to the group.

"It is Chris's game though so there should be some hardship coming up," Katie stated to which Trent nodded. Meanwhile, Gwen made her way over to approach Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, I was just wondering where we stood," Gwen began, "after the whole Duncan thing six years ago,"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it, I am over it now," Courtney smiled at the goth girl. "I have moved on over the past few years, nothing worth getting hung up over."

"That is a relief to hear," Gwen smiled. "I really do miss being your friend."

"Same here," Courtney grinned and was about to say something when a loud screaming was heard from behind them.

"Trent! Bridgette!" Katie yelled as Gwen and Courtney ran up to her.

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"They fell down this hole in ground, should we go after them?" Katie asked the girls.

"No way, too dangerous." Courtney stated, "we have to carry on with the challenge and continue this easy path.

"I feel bad doing that," Katie said.

"Maybe our paths will cross, let's move on." Gwen said, Katie sighed and decided to follow the girls and not split up.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Katie - "It is just with everything that went down with me and Sadie, I just don't want to abandon people..."

Trent - "We fell down a hole and did they just moved on? I feel like chopped liver."

Courtney - "I am not still mad at Gwen over the whole Duncan ordeal, but I do want to keep her close, she is very quick to betray someone."

* * *

 _(Door 5)_

Scott, Jo, and Brick began walking down a hallway with stone walls and appeared to be a tiny bit foggy inside. "I don't like this hallway," Brick said as Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it," Jo told the military cadet, "I wonder how Lightning is doing."

"We make an alliance with Lightning and he just does his own thing?" Scott asked the group as Jo just shrugged.

"I guess it is what is," Jo told the schemer.

"It would be smart for all of us to be on the same team so we do not vote each other out." Scott told Jo.

"Well, if we lose two challenges, we have majority and can afford two loses to vote two others out." Brick told Scott which made him scratch his chin.

"That's not a bad idea Brick," Scott stated. "Take care of ourselves, and if Lightning manages to stick around group up with him later."

"Good thinking Brick." Jo smiled and turned to look at Brick and he wasn't there, "Brick? Where did he go? Jo stopped and turned to look towards Scott, "Scott have you seen him?" Jo turned back around and notice that Scott wasn't there, "Oh come on guys!"

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Jo - "They just left me! So much for the plan!"

* * *

 _(Door 6)_

Justin and Anne Maria continued to walk down a path of door 6 that had glass walls with water next to it with fish and other animals floating in it, "man, they went all out for this room." Justin stated as Anne Maria nodded.

"Every time I tap the glass the fishies swim awayz," Anne Maria said as Justin laughed.

"They are probably just afraid," Justin spoke and then mumbled to himself, "oh you."

"So, what do ya do forz a living?" Anne Maria asked Justin.

"I am a model," Justin told the jersey girl.

"Oh, think ya better than me?" Anne Maria asked the model who shrugged.

"Yeah, actually I do." Justin smiled at the girl who grew a huge fuss and puller out her hair spray bottle and began to spray her hair and accidently spraying onto Justin, "gah! I can't see!" He yelled as he closed his eyes and began using his hands to try and find his way around, he ended up pressing up against a wall which also ended up being a secret door he fell through.

"Oh, get overz it." Anne Maria told Justin as she turned to where he was and looked confused, "oh, where did ya go?"

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Justin - "God that girl is so annoying, I am glad I fell through a hole." He paused and looked like he was contemplating something and just smiled, "I am way better than her."

Anne Maria - "That Justin guy may be hot but he can't just leave a lady like me like that, ya know?"

* * *

 _(Door 3)_

Cody, Tyler, Izzy, and Dawn slowly kept making their way down the hallway. Their path was a lot different, it had many bones tied up to the walls and hanged up paintings of Chef slaughtering animals. "I don't like this path." Tyler stated as he was walking slowly behind Izzy.

"This reminds Izzy of the time she had to fight the undead with just grandma's old foot!" Izzy cheered.

"Why a foot?" Tyler asked curiously.

"It was all Izzy had," Izzy stated.

"Was it effective?" Tyler asked

"Izzy saw little success with it but it was good to distract them as Izzy ran away." Izzy pointed out and Tyler nodded.

"Good to know," Tyler said. Cody seemed a little uninterested in Izzy's story and turned his attention towards Dawn.

"Well, I hope we all end up on the same team!" Cody cheered as Dawn smiled.

"It would be nice to get along with everyone on a team," Dawn began. "After last season with Scott, I hope to join a team that is trying to win."

"What is the deal with Scott?" Cody asked the moon girl.

"He has a dark aura around him wherever he goes," Dawn stated. "Those this season it seems a lot sadder then dark, but he is not one to be-"

Before finishing her statement, she fell through a hole that appeared in the ground, "Dawn!?" Cody yelled as he looked at the hole, "I am going after her!" He yelled as he went to jump but Izzy pulled him back.

"No, do not sacrifice yourself!" Izzy yelled at Cody. "This is a job for a real man!" She yelled as she pushed Tyler into the hole.

"Ah!" Tyler yelled as he continued to fall through the hole, Cody just looked up confused at Izzy.

"He will be missed," she stated sadly and then perked up. "Let's move on!"

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Tyler - "She pushed me down a hole! You think you know someone!"

Cody - "That was just cold, I do not want to be alone with Izzy ever again"

* * *

 _(Door 7)_

The hallways Sam and Dakota were walking down looked like the walls were made of solid granite with paper bats tied to the ceiling, "they couldn't afford more authentic looking bats." Sam said as he ended with laughing at his own joke which made Dakota giggle.

"I really enjoy your laugh," Dakota smiled at her boyfriend which caused Sam to smile.

"I really enjoy you," Sam stated as Dakota kissed his cheek.

"We need to make sure we are on the same!" Dakota smiled at her boyfriend, "we need to be careful of Jo, Scott, and Lightning."

"Those guys were evil last season," Sam stated, "and from the past be careful of Courtney and Justin."

"And you stay away from Gwen!" Dakota yelled, "she is a boyfriend stealer!"

"You never have to worry about me cheating," Sam smiled at Dakota.

"We are going to the cutest final two ever!" Dakota cheered as she hugged her boyfriend and before he could say anything they reached a door that was very well lit.

"I wonder what is behind that door," Sam stated.

"Let's find out!" Dakota cheered as she ran towards the door and Sam ran after.

"Okay, but can we not run?" Sam asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Dakota - "Sam is such a sweet guy, he has helped me become so much less shallow and so thankful for what I have."

Sam - "I need to be very nice to Dakota, there is a very rare chance I could get a girl better than her. It is like a 0.00000000000001% chance...I might add more zeros."

* * *

 _(Door 2)_

"We definitely chose the worst hallway," Noah said as the hallway they walked down was filled with pictures of Chris dressed as an Egyptian in different possess.

"For sure the scariest," Mike said.

"Anyway, we all need to make sure we are on the same team," Noah told the other two. "We will have the numbers and can survive two vote offs."

"Sounds like a good strategy to me," Zoey said. "But I just feel bad for who is with us, it would be mean to gang up on them."

"Unless it is Scott," Mike stated.

"What is the deal with Scott?" Noah asked, "he does seem pretty eel like."

"Very much so," Mike said, "he uses blackmail over people to get them to do his will and will lose on purpose so he can convince his team to vote people off."

"Dang, that is even worse than Heather," Noah said, "Alejandro level."

"We should be fine as long as we stick together." Mike stated to which Noah nodded, "right Zoey?" He turned to look at his girlfriend and realized she was gone. "Zoey! Where did she go?"

"That is not good," Noah stated as he began to look around too.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Mike - "I need to get Scott out, I just don't trust him. I am glad I am making friends with Noah, he is cool dude, reminds me of a more cynical Cameron."

Noah - "This time, it might be nice to make friends so I can stick around longer...don't tell anyone I said that.

* * *

 _(Door 1)_

Lightning is shown to be running straight forward, "Lightning is the best! Lightning is the greatest!" He chants to himself as he continues to make his way down the hallway. He then stops in his tracks and realizes he can't move, "what is wrong with the Lightning's feet?"

He then looks and sees he is in quicksand and looks up to see an army of mummy's marching towards him, "Lightning is not a fan of dying!"

"Mrah!" The mummy's yell as they approach Lightning.

"Ah!" Lightning screams and he keeps on sinking.

* * *

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Lightning - "Lightning was at the fifty-yard line when he started sinking, but then what happened next was so shocking even the Lightning couldn't predict what happened!"

* * *

Chris is seen sitting at the finish line with the pyramid behind him. He is laying down in a lawn chair, sipping on what seems like to be lemonade as his interns fan him. Chris then got up and began to yell. "Who will be on what team? What other friendships and alliances will form? And where did the contestants that fell down the trap holes go and are their other surprises in the pyramid? Find out when we return!"

* * *

 **Well that is the first chapter! 8,000 is a good start, I hope to make them longer in the future.**

 **I decided to do four teams because it was being more easy to focus on players and not forget about them when they are that well divided. I hope I can dive into each character a lot more in future chapters and get more into how the past five years have affected them.**

 **I hope to upload a chapter at least once every other week, this chapter took me a few days of writing. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and want to see what the future brings.**


End file.
